


女帝后宫囚禁的美少年们

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [19]
Category: xz wyb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！女尊后宫常见设定称呼乱来，皇后，皇贵君，贵君，君，贵人，常在，答应什么的想到啥糊啥。反正这是爽文频道，我就合法乱搞。我也是个宫斗剧痴迷者《甄嬛传》，《如懿传》等典型宫斗剧，也看过《宫墙柳》这种非典型宫斗剧，还看过知乎问答，好像是为什么皇帝不能钟情一人啥的，七七八八该看的不该看的从小到大也看了不少。加上拐卖梗有朋友启发了能日爆耶啵和战战的更好剧情，我有点意难平。当时想过这种剧情，但是因为这样的话他俩多半跑路了就没法实现战战生一窝的想法……鱼和熊掌不可兼得……没关系没关系，这有更BT的版本。
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 13





	女帝后宫囚禁的美少年们

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！女尊后宫常见设定  
> 称呼乱来，皇后，皇贵君，贵君，君，贵人，常在，答应什么的想到啥糊啥。反正这是爽文频道，我就合法乱搞。  
> 我也是个宫斗剧痴迷者《甄嬛传》，《如懿传》等典型宫斗剧，也看过《宫墙柳》这种非典型宫斗剧，还看过知乎问答，好像是为什么皇帝不能钟情一人啥的，七七八八该看的不该看的从小到大也看了不少。  
> 加上拐卖梗有朋友启发了能日爆耶啵和战战的更好剧情，我有点意难平。当时想过这种剧情，但是因为这样的话他俩多半跑路了就没法实现战战生一窝的想法……鱼和熊掌不可兼得……  
> 没关系没关系，这有更BT的版本。

“肖君最近怎么样了？”你放下手中的折子，抬眼看向匍匐在地战战兢兢惶惶恐恐的宫室。

“回陛下，肖君还是不肯喝药，奴才按您的吩咐，把人按着强灌下去了。”老太监低眉顺眼地仔细回答，是不是偷偷抬眼瞟你，生怕哪个字戳中了你的怒点。

你自然不想和这些低贱的奴才一般见识，眼皮一挑，借着心头没来由的怒火，顺手一挥，满桌笔墨立刻飞开，噼里啪啦溅了砸了跪在你面前的人一身。

“皇上息怒，皇上息怒！”老太监吓得浑身直抖，伏在地上连连磕头，跪得像一条被打怕了的狗。

“好啊，好！朕倒要看看，他能硬气到什么时候！”你冷笑几声，袖子一甩，去了关押肖君的宫室。

——“那可是曾经宠冠后宫的肖君啊……”

——“是啊，想不到这等风华绝代，清高自持的的肖君，竟然会做出这般不齿之事！”

由宫人抬着软榻走在熟悉的宫道上，你的脑海里飘过宫人们的闲言碎语，一致的兔死狐悲般的怜悯同情和带着世事难料的嘲讽，越发让人觉得世风日下人心不古。

这也难怪，宫廷中没有原则，没有底线，只有遵守弱肉强食的野兽法则才能为自己谋得一条生路，这对自小从血雨腥风的夺嫡之战中长大的你已是司空见惯习以为常。

成王败寇，墙倒众人推，随着之前这位众人口中宛若谪仙，只应天降的肖君的丑事败露，关于这位美人的一切恩宠浮华都成了过眼云烟，“肖君”也成了宫内一个禁忌般的词语，仿佛这位仙人只是在宫墙的边上匆匆一面，甚至从来没有真真实实存在过。

通向永巷的街道似乎也被冷宫凄凉肃杀的气氛感染，空气中浸着彻骨的寒意，几株衰败萎黄的哀草低垂在石板和墙角的夹缝中，在艰难的环境中挣扎着生存。

“独怜幽草涧边生。”你见此情景不禁感叹起这些不幸的生灵，偏偏托生在这帝王家，以繁华开卷，以落寞落幕。

一阵阴风吹过，随行的心腹太监赶紧给你披上狐裘，“皇上小心受凉。”你满意地摆摆手，心里盘算着这奴才当久了倒也乖觉，当出伺候人的自觉性了。

隐隐约约，似是而非，风中传来哀怨涕泣之声，风烈如刀，锐能割面。

你冷冷一笑，绣着飞舞龙纹的明黄朝靴毫不在意地踏过石缝中衰败的枯草，迎着扑面而来的阴风，将怨灵的哭号甩在身后。

朕乃九五至尊，魑魅魍魉，区区小鬼，能奈朕何？

永巷的尽头，便是冷宫的入口。你昂头看了看残破牌匾上褪色的“冷宫”二字，嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度，由太监扶着下了软榻，抬脚迈过冷宫的门槛。

冷宫的门乍一推开，几个鬼鬼祟祟的影子便惊慌失措地四下逃窜。

这是几个蓬头垢面，容貌灰败，形容佝偻的活物，若不是仔细看，甚至都察觉不出一丝人形的轮廓。在太监的吆喝驱赶声下，这些生活在阴暗中的影子如同一群仓皇逃命的老鼠，遁入宫殿灰暗衰败的角落。

成王败寇。

冷宫褪色的墙壁衬得你的妆容愈发精致，你一身明黄色的龙袍熠熠生辉，就像一尊普渡众生的菩萨降临人世，耀眼有如旭日，慷慨大方地向人间洒下和煦的阳光，照亮冷宫暗秽的角落。

“皇上！是皇上来了吗？！”一个人不人鬼不鬼模样的身影听见了什么动静，突然窜出了自己藏身的旮旯，口中做作而扭曲的语调叫唤着掏心掏肝的甜言蜜语，饿鬼扑食般扑向你。

你嫌恶至极地挪了挪，化着浓妆的眉眼间尽是厌恶，额上花钿都跟着蹙起峨眉。

随身公公赶紧按住了那个不知好歹的“人”，你从化着浓密眼线的如云长睫的缝隙中定睛一看，原来是……

………是谁来着？

你在你纵情酒色，声色犬马的记忆里搜了好几个滚了，都没有关于此人的任何印象。

眼前这男人一头灰黑白混色长发杂乱地打着结，许久没打理过的胡须凌乱得像一蓬枯萎的稻草，满是皱纹的脸像一张干枯的树皮，牙齿萎黄，散发着恶臭的口中还在大声叫唤：“皇上您是来接臣侍的吗？皇上！皇上臣侍等您好久了！”

“皇上，这是先帝的仪兰君，是在您登基之前就被打入冷宫了，一直幻想着先帝再宠幸他。”太监附在你的耳边悄声禀报。

你看得这行将就木、枯朽干尸一般的人心里直倒胃口，心想着还是肖君的模样看着顺眼，甩一甩手，那形容可怕的男人便如同一块破布一般被拖了下去，不知用什么涂的狭长妖艳的指甲在地面上划出一道道血痕般的印记。

你没有在此地做过多停留，径直前往幽禁肖君的宫殿。

“碎玉轩。”

这是冷宫中最体面的建筑，在成片的断壁残垣中显得格外显眼。

你看着碎玉轩优雅的造型和朴素的外观，和冷宫的气氛颇为呼应，不会惹得那帮多嘴的大臣乱嚼“胡作非为”的舌根，也不至于太过简陋，委屈了笼里这只娇贵的金丝雀。

太监打开门锁，你推开碎玉轩的门，风带动系在廊下的门铃，叮叮当当地发出欢快的声音，好像还在那朱瓦楞墙，金屋高楼之中的宫人亦真亦假的嬉笑声。

一股淡淡的香气钻出打开的门缝，你浑身一激，恨不得敞开每一个毛孔，将这缕幽香尽数吸收到五内。

这是属于肖君的信香，独一无二的温柔芬芳中带有撩拨的意味，就像淌着蜜液引诱猎物的花朵，恰似模样鲜妍的玫瑰，诱人，美丽，危险。

你满心舒畅地走进这座牢笼，一眼就看见了了笼中禁锢的美人儿。

你那名唤肖战的肖君正倚在榻上安睡，厚实的被褥裹着一张清秀的小脸，枕边垂下一绺黑发，衬得美人肤如凝脂，颜若雪玉。

听见风铃的响动声，正在小寐的肖战微微起身，抬起如云长睫，好看的双眼看向门开的方向，仿佛在期待着什么，眼见是你，肖战脸上的笑意瞬间凝固，双目冷冷地直视着你，形状漂亮的唇却不安地紧咬着，揉捏着被角手指的指节攥得泛白。

这副良家妇女（？）大家闺秀（？）害怕玷污的感觉你看得心头暗爽欲罢不能欲火焚身，恨不得当时就把这美人吃干抹净，心里痒得跟猫挠似的火辣辣的，脸上非要耍帅做出一副话本里高冷坏人的形象，蛾眉一挑，朱唇轻启，以一幅极其欠扁的口吻居高临下地看向一脸敌意的肖君：“怎么，战战不欢迎朕来？”

肖战对你怒目而视，秀眉紧蹙，俏生生一张芙蓉面涨得通红。

你看得心下暗爽，抬手抚上肖战轮廓优美的脸颊，“战战生气的模样也是如此好看呢，美人动怒，亦是天香国色。”

肖战一侧身，甩开你粘在他脸上的咸猪手，似乎动作太猛了些，他一下子没稳住，险些倒在床上，你赶紧伸手扶住，语气心疼又怜惜：“战战怎地这么不小心，怀着孩子还这样鲁莽。”

肖战气急，想要挣开你的手，你自然不会放过这个大快朵颐的机会，顺势一压，把肖战双手制在头顶，将美人牢牢禁锢在身下。

你忽略了肖战无谓的抵抗和挣扎，轻车熟路地将他抱到床中央，几下撕开碍事的寝衣，露出布满吻痕和掐痕的白皙肌肤。

肖战被你死死压制依然在死死挣扎，手腕脚踝上的锁链碰撞，发出清越的窸窣声。

“挣扎得这么厉害，看来战战的伤是好了呢～～”你迫不及待地向他索要肌肤之亲，艳红的唇从他漂亮的眉眼一路向下，留下一串串落英般的朱色吻痕，最后停在还留着齿痕的红缨上。

你舌尖轻舔，那颗红缨一阵瑟缩，初碰时的冰冷染上了一抹情欲的燥热，你索性伏在人身上，双唇如同含珠的蚌壳，裹住那乳珠吸吮吐纳。

肖战自是不愿——被锁链束缚的双手奋力挣扎，他从入宫以来来对谁都是这样冷淡疏离，高傲不可方物，特别是对你，你这位高高在上的九五至尊，无数后宫佳人梦中盼望的对象，却从未入过他的法眼。

你心疼地看着肖战一双白生生似藕节的玉腕被锁链勒出一道道红痕，索性拽了链子，在床栏上绕了几圈，固定到肖战无法挣动的长度，微凉的手指拂过美人布满吻痕的脖颈，将密密麻麻的红印连成一片星座，”挑了手筋可是很痛的，美人何必为难自己呢？”

肖战冷冷地把头偏到一侧，不再理会你的挑衅，好看的双眼嫌恶地避开床帷上淫靡的春宫绣图，盯着一处空白的地方。

你听见身下人的声音从强行忍耐的闷哼，到时不时溢出一两声动情的呻吟，你知道他床下君子床上抹布的本性，暗笑地坤果然是天性淫浪，略一撩拨便是身娇体软，双目含情，着实缠人得紧。

你最喜欢的便是弄脏高高在上的清冷美人，至于这人爱不爱你，是否对你一心一意，你无所谓。自幼踏着同族鲜血走上王座的你心如明镜在这重重宫阙之内从来不曾存在过什么狗屁真心。

人生苦短，难得圆满，除去寂寞空虚繁华相伴，有的只是不计后果的放纵寻欢。

你触到一处软肉，朝着那处微微一碰，紧致温热的穴道触电般地猛烈收缩，差点没把你当场夹断，余光收入身下美人强忍情欲的难堪神色，知晓你碰到了他的最敏感的秘处，明明身子也是极其舒爽快乐的，脸上偏偏要摆出一副受了奇耻大辱的模样，不过这样更能给你带来分外的快感，这种玷污高岭之花，糟蹋良家公子的背德和舒爽，是那些唯唯诺诺安安分分的平庸床侍比不得的。

妻不如妾，妾不如偷。

肖战一张白净的面容染上情欲的绯色，他本是多汗的体质，稍经你这一折腾便已是香汗淋漓，晶莹的汗珠雪晶似的，滑溜溜地从线条流畅的眉眼间滚落，越过清俊的眉峰，横过秀气的鼻梁，沿着精巧的脸颊一路滑下，在小巧的喉结处顿了一顿，随着美人喉间压抑的喘息，蜿蜒着湮没进湿漉漉的床单。

你的手指抚过肖战布满吻痕的脖颈，指尖轻点一路梅花落雪般的红痕，带着一丝调戏的意味挑逗似的覆上微微颤动的喉结，“美人若是舒爽，叫那么一两声助兴，又有何妨？”

肖战恨恨的盯着你，被欺负得水汪汪的双眼里是毫不避讳的杀意，如同一双出鞘即斩的利刃，锋芒毕露直向你迎面而来。你坦然自若地迎上他逼仄的目光，眼中化不开的浓烈欲望消弭了那双美眸中的烈色，你知道他终究是惧怕你的，毕竟你是受命于天的天子，手握生杀大权，统辖天下万民。

“你那父亲今日身体欠佳，朕派人慰问了几句，又着太医看诊……”

类似的话语你甚至不用再多提及，无声的对峙是最好的暗示，沉默之中无法预料的杀机，是逼迫屈服的最有力武器。

果然，肖战眼中的恨意恍若一把无法聚形的流沙，自然而然地随着泪水无声滚落，敛去锋芒的他好似一只被人揪住后颈的白兔，乖顺而又无助，通红的双眼用哀求的目光软软地看着你，向你恳求留给他最后一丝尊严。

得逞的你心满意足地捧住他的脸，撬开那两片粉嫩嫩的唇，侵占进他的口腔，搅住丁香小舌，强迫他咽下你口中的津液，唇齿间都染上你的气息。

肖战略微有些窒息，好看的眼睛微闭不闭，双手死死地攥紧了身下的床单，恍若即将在欲海中溺毙一般，眼中含着缠绵悱恻的缱绻与留恋。

你揽着肖战疲软的腰身，抬起他的玉足勾到肩上以更方便地深入，肖战呜咽着趴在你的肩上，怀孕的肚腹被你体贴地托住，清瘦的身躯被你晃得一摆一摆，好似盛不住雨露的一树梨花，又似春睡的一枝芍药，含着一汪春泪沐云历雨，却更像一朵牡丹，任是无情也动人。

你安抚地吻了吻肖战，舔干他眼角的湿润，心绪飞回多年前的那个雪天，你于满天缟素之间，邂逅了一个凌若霁月的青年。

你作为皇帝，厌倦了文武百官的喋喋不休，便借为你已故的母皇祭拜为由，到你母后的墓园上香。

你母皇向来不息人多打扰，辟了一座青山为陵，十分寂静。

自然，陵墓所在的山脚下修有守灵的灵堂，会有自愿或者被迫的宮侍被发落到此，好的殉得以葬皇陵安眠荣华富贵，不好的便是流落在此蹉跎岁月，生守活寡。

你拜了母皇灵位，上了香，又赏赐了你母皇生前，自愿为主守灵的几个贴身婢子，自觉燥郁之心大减，心旷神怡之际打算去那附近山涧里走一遭，顺便也寻访一处龙脉，做日后长眠之所。

就在你踏出灵堂的一刻，迎面遇上了一个倾国倾城的青年。

青年一身缟素，手里抱着一捧正开得艳的梅花，一见你的龙袍，慌忙跪下行礼。

你细细打量着他，他温顺地低头不言，雪白丧服的边角沾着露水和尘泥，偏是这一点凡尘，更衬得他皎若云间月，皑如天山雪。

“你冷不冷？”你下意识地开口关切。

“回皇上，臣侍不冷。”他似是受宠若惊，有些惊惶。

“陛下，这是您的肖常在，先皇驾崩时自愿来此守陵的。”一旁的管事女官见你有意，恰到好处地进了一次顺耳良言。

“抬起头来。”你心里一痒，顺理成章地命令道。

肖战呡了呡唇，手指微不可见地攥了攥素白的衣料，似是有些紧张，犹豫片刻，终是抬起了脸，略带青涩地对上你的目光。

巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。一日不见，如三月兮。

一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国。

你一瞬间为他的美貌倾倒，自幼饱读诗书的你无比遗憾地发现，再多华丽的辞藻也堆砌不出他的美貌。眉眼盈盈，眼波流转，唇下一颗小痣更是点睛之笔。

似是羞涩，肖战略低下头，避开你炙热的目光，这一含蓄的举动更激得你目光越发火辣，料想这位美人必定还是处子之身，占有他的想法一时在心里嚣张跋扈，无法克制。

你并不是一个天生的暴君，甚至不是昏君。

你把国事打理得井井有条，国泰民安，百姓对你感恩戴德。

重压之下总得找个出口，最简单的办法无非拿后宫佳丽泄火，不仅抒怀解气，还有助于繁衍子嗣，为皇室开枝散叶。

由于你对待君侍一向粗暴，后宫诸人皆对你避之不及。若谁不幸被你翻了牌，第二日必定会伤痕累累缠绵病榻。

肖常在？

既然是后宫中。一员，那么临幸也是理所应当的。

你兴趣盎然地舔了舔嘴唇。

周围的闲杂人等识趣地退下，两名贴身侍者根据你的眼色行事，如同山贼劫掠良人一般，将惊惶的肖战捆了双手，怕扰了仙人，用布峰了口，径直架进灵堂，找了几个跪拜的软垫拼在一起且做欢床。

灵堂的大门在你身后锁上，肖战眼泪汪汪地看着你，纤弱的身子不安分地扭动着，亮晶晶的眸子里满是恳求，似是有些害怕侍寝。

也罢，你床上暴君美名在外，凡事总有个第一次嘛。

你格外宽容地将他揽进怀里，在他的耳边哈着暧昧的热气，宽慰他不要害怕，你会怜惜他，舍不得让他太痛。

你做出一副床上君子的架势，一边说着道貌岸然的会心疼他初次的鬼话，一手早已摸进他孝服的衣襟，揉捏那两颗娇嫩乳尖。

肖战疼得呜咽一声，在你的怀里拼命挣扎，被缚的双手不住地扭动。这可有点惹恼了你，不过越是反抗，你就越想凌辱他。

你一个翻身将他压在软垫上，隔着那层布料去吻他的唇，舌尖挑开布角，舔着那颗诱人的小痣。

肖战无法出声，喉头呛出些支离破碎的哭音，洁白如雪的衣料被你撕开，露出手臂上一点朱红的守宫砂。

那点红色红艳艳地挑逗着你的神经，激起你狂热的冲动，你迫不及待地将肖战的底裤扯碎，掰开他两条修长的双腿，长驱直入地进入他的身体，看着他手臂上那一点点红色逐渐剥落淡去，恍若一滴殷红的血泪。

肖战痛得哭喊起来，又被那层布料堵住。他凄楚地小声抽泣之前，剧烈的痛楚涣散了所有反抗的力气。被压在身下的双手早已勒出一片红痕，随着你激烈的动作，纤纤十指时而吃痛地攥住布料，时而无力地松开。

灵堂满室寂静，悬挂的白色帐幔时不时飘动一二，掩盖灵堂正中的无限春光。祭香的烟雾随着轻喘缭乱，桌上的灵位随着交缠震动。

你射在他的身子里，抱着他一个劲地亲吻，告诉他会给他提升品阶，让他搬回皇宫，再也不用在这荒山野岭里消磨岁月。

肖战抽抽搭搭地伏在你的怀里，浑身都是被你疼爱出的红痕，身上裹着你的外袍。

听闻你的山盟海誓，他强撑着摇了摇头，眼角滑下两行清泪，欲擒故纵般地要将你推拒。

不从？不可能的。

只要你看上的人，无论如何都会剪去他的羽翼，关入皇宫这座囚笼供你肆意赏玩。

你终究是将他强掳回了皇宫，将他封为肖君，锁在一方宫室里，没日没夜地临幸他。

你很享受肖战在你身下承欢的模样，那种不情不愿地推拒，清潮正盛时压抑的低喘让你欲罢不能，掐着他的腰一遍遍地射给他，让他的小腹被撑得顶起一个孕肚般的弧度，浑身上下沾满你的味道。

你只恨不能将他操死在床上。

木秀于林，风必摧之。

虽然后宫诸人对你避之不及，但是却又明争暗斗地争权夺利。

你日日夜夜专宠肖战，自然引得这一帮君侍嫉妒不已。

很快，肖战就被人揭发，与人有私情。

原来肖战本是一好人家的公子，因数年前你广选君侍，除了官宦人家的子女，还派遣采花使在民间寻找。

肖战便是被采花使强掳入宫，做了肖常在。

可是，他早已经心有所属，旧爱知他入宫便决定生死相随，作为宫内侍卫暗中保护。

正好你母皇驾崩，需节制欢爱之事，更需人替你母皇守灵祭祀，不愿承恩的肖战便主动自请前往，旧爱亦随往守护，肖战入宫之后也是如此。

两人只是心心相惜，只是书信往来，却从未有过苟且之事，那人虽爱肖战，却不愿染指他的清白，怕他日后万一面圣，惹来杀身之祸。

绿云盖顶的你勃然大怒，念及这人有情有义，肖战毕竟身子干净，况且也颇为舍不得失去这个极品美人，只把那人重刑折磨关入大牢，留得一口气在用以威胁肖战，仍旧保留了肖战位分，在冷宫里给他单独修了一座碎玉轩。

你偏要让他生不如死，心有所属，身不由己。

碎玉轩，碎玉轩。

宁为玉碎，不为瓦全。

你正在兴头上，不防贴身宫侍闯入，连连叩头。

被搅了雅兴的你勃然大怒，强压怒火问他何事惊慌。

“启禀皇上！皇上恕罪！奴才见一宫侍往碎玉轩来了！”

你捕捉到肖战眼神中一闪而过的惊恐，邪魅一笑，让宫侍退下。

能扮做宫侍来碎玉轩探望肖战的，那只能是你的王贵君王一博了。

王一博本是朝中大员之子，因父亲犯了你逆鳞，被你判处全家关入大牢。猎艳无数的你早知这王家独子美貌脱俗，光风霁月，便暗中命人将他清理干净，与王家众人单独关押。

睛空万里的一天，你换了身轻便的常服，大摇大摆地去监狱里探监。

王一博被关在王家众人对面的牢房里，双手双脚铐着锁链，狱卒按你的吩咐，每日将他清洗干净，换上一身素色单衣。

你进来时，这位小王公子正倚在牢房的铁栏上，背对着你安睡。

他皮肤白皙，面容清秀，许是被人仔细收拾过，一身白衣干净如雪，与身上枷锁相衬，更显的恍若仙子堕尘。本来是极高傲冷淡之人，熟睡时却面容恬淡得像个孩童，他年岁尚小，俊美的脸颊还生有未褪的奶膘，冷峻之中平添一份稚嫩的柔软。

一只的白衣衣袖无意间被撩至肘部，露出明亮的一点守宫砂。

“来人，把门打开！”你的脸上浮现出一丝淫笑，准备实现你来此的本来目的。

“你这个暴君！你要干什么！”

王氏夫妇惊恐万分地看着你，你制止了侍卫的动作，不屑一顾地走进对面的牢门。

亲人的哀求对你来说是最好的催情剂，你笑着看向被惊醒而警惕地移到墙角的小王公子，眼中色情的目光不加掩饰地在他的身上游走。

王一博拢住衣襟，一双美眸对你怒目而视。

“你要干什么！放开我的博儿！别动我的孩子！”王夫人扑在牢门上凄楚地哭喊着。

好吵。你心想。

不过正好办事。

幸好今天穿了件好脱也好洗的龙袍。

你颇为优雅地一件件把衣服扔下，饿虎扑食般扑到王一博的身上，将他死死地压在身下，伸手去抓他的衣襟。

狭小阴暗的牢房里响起衣衫撕碎的声音。

之后就是镣铐剧烈晃动的响声和用力过猛的粗重喘息声。

清冷出尘，光风霁月的小王公子躺在地上，衣衫不整，满身红痕，已然昏死过去。

“博儿！你把我的博儿怎么了！博儿你醒醒啊！你看娘一眼啊！”王夫人声嘶力竭地哭喊起来。

你毫不在意地穿好衣服，吩咐狱卒看好王一博，照例每天把他收拾好，对王夫人痛苦的悲号不屑一顾，头也不回地走出了大牢。

从此以后你每天都去大牢里找乐子，当着王家众人的面，一边欣赏他们的哭号求饶，一边将王一博抵在牢门上插干。

小王公子在狱中怀上了你的孩子。

听见你熟悉的恶魔降临一般的脚步声，王一博就会护住越来越大的肚子畏惧地蜷在角落。

虽然眼神里是肃杀的恨意，但你深知，只要你摁住他的双手，撕开他的衣衫，狠狠地欺负他，这份恨意很快就会转为求饶和惧怕。

你故意在王一博害喜难受时不及时让御医出面救治，在一旁冷眼旁观王氏夫妇看着儿子蜷在地上痛苦地干呕。

当然你自有分寸，要是王一博真的有个三长两短，御医和狱卒有一百个头也不够你砍的。

王一博也不是没想过自杀，你笑眯眯地递给他一道白绫，告诉他随时随地都可以试试，自残一次杀一个王家人，从他爹妈开始。

王家旁支一听纷纷劝王一博不要做傻事，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。更有劝王一博委身邀宠，以此保全全家荣华富贵的。

见惯了宅门勾心斗角的你表示呵呵。

王一博求生不能求死不得。

几个月后，小王公子要分娩了。

他疼得满地打滚，汗水湿透了单薄的衣衫，手腕脚踝被镣铐勒出一道道血痕，精疲力尽地痛昏在牢狱的地板上。

王氏夫妇抱头痛哭，对着你连连磕头，央求你看在王一博怀的是你的孩子的份上救救他。

你早就派了最好的御医来接生，偏偏还要故作高冷地一甩袖子假装不理不睬，听着顶撞你的老王在那绝望地痛哭失声。

王一博声嘶力竭地挣扎了一天一夜，最终平安诞下了一名皇嗣。

你抱着刚出生的女孩儿，孩子奶乎乎的气息让你一阵欣慰。这孩子长得真像王一博，肥肥的奶膘一看就让人忍不住想捏捏。

刚刚生产完的王一博强撑着挪到你的脚边，从牢门中伸出手，拽住你的衣角，疲惫不堪地央求你把孩子给他。

他浑身湿淋淋的，失血过多导致脸色苍白如纸，就这样舍弃了引以为傲的高傲和自尊，匍匐在地恳求你，只为了抱一抱啼哭不止的孩子。

你心都要疼碎了，脸上却还要玩玩渣攻的戏码，故意把孩子远远地抱在怀里，一脸猥琐地威胁他：“只要他乖乖做你的人，就把孩子给他。”

孩子一个劲地哭，王一博清冷的面容上涌起一丝苦涩，他闭上眼睛，眼角滑下两滴泪珠，终是屈辱地答应做你的君侍，愿意终生侍奉你。

好吧，既然目的达到了，那就游戏结束吧。

你意犹未尽地宣布了你的判决，王一博封为贵君，即日起迁入后宫抚养皇嗣，王家其余人等贬为平民，流放边疆。

王一博，或者王贵君，抱着刚出生的孩子和亲人们一一告别，在一片哭声中，登上了去往后宫的轿辇。

他果然遵守诺言，安分地待在你准备的金丝笼里侍奉你，恬淡得像一轮皎月，不惹事，不争宠，面对你过分的索求也只是默默承受，从不拒绝。

你进屋时，他便恭敬牵了孩子迎接，向你谢恩，陪你有一搭没一搭地说话，怀里搂着孩子逗弄。你要他的身子，他便进了里屋，低垂下头解开衣物，闭上双眼顺从地躺在床上，任你分开双腿肆意采撷。

只是那副清冷的容颜从来不会为你而动容，冷面冷心，不食人间烟火。

你和他更像是一种达成协议的默契，各取所需的交易。

你明白，王一博对你没有半点真心，不过真心有什么用呢？

你不需要真心，你也不给别人真心。你需要的不过是个泄欲的炉鼎。他愿意委身于你，给你生儿育女，这便够了。

你自然是十分疼惜他，加上他家也彻底无权无势，便每次临幸完都给他记档，让他有了好几个孩子，不至于漫漫深宫夜，寂寞如落雪。

后来肖战入了宫，你安排王一博和肖战同住，二人皆是苦命，相处甚是和睦，只是后来肖战主动请命去为你母皇守灵，两人这才分别。

你一面在肖战身子里释放，一面想着这小王公子也还真是个有心人。

来都来了，可不能让他白来。

王一博扮做寻常宫侍，一路见无人发现，便悄悄地潜到冷宫里来。

王一博敲了敲碎玉轩的门，轻声唤道：“小战？”

无人应答。

王一博心下一紧，又敲了敲门，音量略大了些：“小战？是我，一博！”

还是无人应答。

王一博呼吸都凝滞了，肖战被禁足在此已经很久了，加之又有了身孕，可不要想不开，寻了短见……！

王一博丝毫没注意门没锁的异样，赶紧进屋，焦急地唤着肖战。

终于，他在屏风间依稀看见了一个蜷缩的人影。

王一博立刻快步走过去，看见眼前的景象蓦地一惊：

肖战躺在床上，双目紧阖，手脚上满是挣扎时锁链勒出的紫痕，王一博微微揭开衣领再看时，满身都是过度承欢之后的伤处。

你隐在阴暗处，静静地观看王一博的反应。

“小战！小战！”王一博揪心地呼唤着：“小战你怎么了！”

似是听见了王一博的呼唤，被你蹂躏得半死不活的肖战虚弱地睁开眼睛，虚软的手朝你所站的方向勉强动了一下，旋即又无力地耷拉下去。他喃喃地想和王一博说些什么，话未出口，又陷入了昏迷。

“小战！小战！你等着，我去叫人来救你！”王一博正要往门外奔，被你挡住了。

“王贵君最近看来是很闲啊？”

王一博一惊，随即又恢复成平日里的淡然从容，处变不惊地跪下道：“陛下万安，陛下恕罪。”

你瞄了一眼他颤抖的肩头，故意淡淡道：“恕罪？你有何罪啊？”

“臣侍不应无诏私入冷宫，探望肖氏。”王一博仍是那副光风霁月的模样，脊梁跪得笔直。

你背着手走了两圈，若有所思地点点头：“那是该罚，让朕想想——”你伸出手指，勾住他线条俊美的脸颊，语调玩味：“该怎么罚♂你好呢？”

“臣侍有罪，但凭陛下处置。”王一博语气坚定，却又带有一丝犹豫：“只求……陛下不要迁怒无辜。”

他是想一人承担罪责，保下他的家人和肖战。

这个好说，你本来对王家那几十口人也没多大兴趣，但是肖战嘛……

反正肖战锁在这也跑不了，不如顺水推舟，赶紧趁此机会爽一把才是！

“朕答应你。不过，王卿是不是也要拿出点实际行动来……？”

王一博咬唇沉默半晌，缓缓解下自己的外衣放在一边。又伸手去解自己的中衣……

你颇有雅致地站在一旁，观赏他昙花开瓣一般，一件件去除蔽体的衣物，露出其中水灵灵的白净身子。

你抱着他走到案桌边，将他压在案桌上进入，轻车熟路地找到他的敏感处，一下一下地冲撞起来。

因是第一次在冷宫里承欢，旁边还躺着昏迷的肖战，王一博的脸颊上飞起两片羞涩的红晕，双腿不自觉地闭拢，羞涩的穴道夹紧了你的那样物事，你情不自禁地亲吻他的眉眼和脖颈，爱抚他的腰肢夸他好棒。看着他咬着唇承欢的难堪神色，你附在他耳边说起民间调情的荤话，甜言蜜语地哄着他，抚着他的小腹问他什么时候再给你添个孩子。将这谪仙一般的人儿生生激得失了颜色，满面羞红地躺在你身下一丝不挂，任由你分开双腿，用那处温软的仙境包容你的炙热。

平静似水的皇宫往往暗藏喧嚣波澜不惊的表象之下交汇了无处汹涌的暗流，谁又可知，在这地处一隅的僻静冷宫，荒芜的草木之间竟也绽开着满堂春色。

……

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 拐卖文之前的遗憾成功一举两得，妮妮是耶啵的女儿。  
> 我一个朋友想看的灵堂PLAY正好也有，梗是来源于战战的粉丝搭了个灵堂一般的场地


End file.
